A lens-holding device may typically be hooked to a support of a conveyor carriage of an optical lens treatment machine, said conveyor carriage being designed to transport optical lenses so as to treat them through immersion in several successive baths of the treatment machine.
These treatments may be of various types, such as chemical strengthening, thermal strengthening, or treatments providing abrasion resistance, anti-scratch treatments, antireflective treatments, anti-soiling treatments, ultraviolet treatments, or tinting treatments.
It is known from document EP1428585B1 to have a lens-holding device including a support, said lens-holding device being hooked so as to form, with a set of other similar devices, an alignment of devices in a determined direction, said lens-holding device including suspension means for hanging from the support, and means for holding the optical lens in position.
Furthermore, the holding means comprise means for supporting the optical lens, said support means including at least one fixed stop.
The holding means also comprise elastic return means making it possible to place and remove the optical lens on the lens-holding device, said elastic return means including pairs of elastic arms mounted around a rivet secured to a body of the lens-holding device.
This lens-holding device is satisfactory in that it ensures good holding of the optical lens without covering any portion whatsoever of its two main faces or optics.
Nevertheless, the set of optical lenses transported by the conveyor carriage is designed to be immersed in a series of treatment baths.
Each of these baths is contained in a dedicated vessel and the bulk of said vessels should be reduced as much as possible so as to reduce the bulk of the treatment machine.
In parallel, to optimize production, a maximum number of optical lenses should be immersed at the same time.